


Мороженое или жизнь

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed





	Мороженое или жизнь

Вместе со второй вазочкой принесли счет. Чек снизу оказался чуть замят. Верхний край Мукуро случайно заляпал мороженым, неаккуратно отставив ложку.  
Хибари потянулся и зевнул. Солнце, приторно-желтым красящее каменные улицы, слепило глаза. Канал не давал прохлады. Хибари чувствовал, как слиплись волосы на затылке. Капля пота скатилась за воротник и скользнула вдоль позвоночника. На секунду показалось, что это кто-то осторожно ведет по спине пальцем.  
Хибари коснулся под столом ноги Мукуро - в низкой туфле с неосторожно голой лодыжкой. Тот поднял глаза. Рассеянно вытер капли мороженого с бумаги и, глядя куда-то сквозь Хибари, облизал пальцы.

Хибари не хотел, чтобы на них смотрели. Мукуро хотел, чтобы на них могли смотреть. Поэтому они начали еще на улице: Мукуро перегнулся через стол и коснулся лба Хибари губами. Как будто лоб - это мишень, а сам Мукуро - оружие, и выстрел будет - прямо сейчас.  
Вазочки со звоном полетели со стола, дробясь в хрустальное крошево о каменную мостовую. Мороженое шлепнулось о землю. Хлопнула скатерть, лязгнули приборы, надвое раскололась салфетница. Несколько секунд все взгляды были прикованы к Хибари и Мукуро - а потом на этом месте ничего не стало, будто никогда и не было на этой улице. Только стол, пара отодвинутых стульев, разбитая посуда и белесая, матовая лужа мороженого.  
\- Ах, как жаль, - едва слышно пробормотал Мукуро.

К номеру Хибари тащил его за руку, и Мукуро сам за него держался, щекотал большим пальцем запястье. Задержались только один раз - на пороге, когда оказалось, что Мукуро потерял ключ. Несколько долгих секунд, склонившись, прижавшись щекой к двери, он колдовал над замком - от ладони у скважины исходило теплое синее свечение.  
Хибари придерживал его за бедра. Они могли бы заняться сексом прямо здесь, в пустом коридоре, между сто третьим и сто пятым, между старлеткой в ожидании прослушивания и пожилым глухим туристом. До номера Хибари идти было целую вечность.

\- Кея, - внутри Мукуро отступил к окну, оставив в руках Хибари только свой пиджак. - Одна просьба. Будешь мне доверять?  
Хибари щелкнул браслетом, положил его на стол, на виду. Соглашение работало для обоих. Хибари поманил Мукуро к себе, тот сделал шаг ближе, даваясь в руки, склонил голову.  
Его серьги были тонкие, легкие, острые на ощупь. Застежки не давались. Тыльной стороной ладони Хибари ощущал, как бьется пульс Мукуро, как движутся мышцы шеи, когда он сглатывает. Пока Хибари, одну за одной, все их раскрыл, мочка налилась кровью. Едва освободив, Хибари вобрал ее в рот, пососал, потрогал зубами, нежную и солоноватую. Смеясь, Мукуро вытащил сережку, оставшуюся в его кулаке.  
Чуть позже она, а с ней и вторая, отправилась на стол - к браслету.  
\- Дальше, - сказал Мукуро. Он взял Хибари за запястье и, не отрывая взгляда от лица, обхватил губами его палец, взял внутрь глубоко, так что Хибари чувствовал шершавый и влажный язык, чувствовал, как сокращается горло. Мукуро сжал зубы за ободом кольца и потянул. Медленно выпустил палец изо рта.  
\- Верни, - сказал Хибари, подавив желание добавить: я же отдал.  
Мукуро приподнял бровь, усмехнулся, и за его щекой выпукло проступили очертания чего-то круглого. Хибари обхватил его за затылок ладонью, притянул к себе и подставил губы. Мукуро легко втолкнул влажный металл ему в рот, но они целовались еще долго, передавая кольцо друг другу.  
Кольца Ада Мукуро снял сам. Без них и без перчаток его руки казались обнаженными до неприличия, бледными и мягкими.

В сущности, Мукуро любил совсем простые вещи. Хибари одной рукой удерживал его у стены, другой - гладил его в расстегнутых приспущенных штанах. Ладонью сквозь ткань он чувствовал твердеющий член. Он надавил и потер пальцами у основания головки - и увидел, как дернулись пальцы расслабленно свисающей руки Мукуро. Под прикосновениями тонкая ткань трусов медленно намокала.  
Хибари не сразу понял, что Мукуро его разглядывает - с любопытством, потемневшим ищущим взглядом.  
Мукуро подцепил штаны и приспустил их, давая место Хибари, расставил шире ноги и подался в его ладонь. Хибари толкнул руку глубже, проходясь по яйцам, нажал позади них, и Мукуро вдохнул сквозь зубы.

Мелкими шагами, путаясь в штанах Мукуро, они добрались до кровати. Хибари толкнул его в плечи, усадил, сам опустился рядом. Он оттянул резинку трусов, освободив член, лизнул, взял в рот. Хибари нравился бесцветный, еле заметный вкус Мукуро.  
Он просунул ладони под его ягодицы и сжал. Услышал чужой стон.  
\- Сделай так еще.  
Хибари выпустил член изо рта.  
\- Как? - он с силой вмял пальцы в его задницу. - Так?  
Мукуро откинулся на локти, взгляд у него стал совершенно темным, дыхание - частым, бедра закаменели. Хибари провел ладонью до колена, обхватил икру, проследил пальцами мышцы до самой щиколотки. Он снял с Мукуро мешающиеся брюки, потянул носок, сжал ступню - нежная кожа пяток выдавала это тело; тело, которое еще недавно находилось в Вендикаре. Мукуро поджал пальцы и попытался вытянуть ногу из захвата.  
\- Ценю и твое доверие, - сказал Хибари.  
\- Презервативы в кармане, - ответил Мукуро и упал на кровать.

Хибари ртом раскатал резинку по его члену, сжимая себя сквозь брюки. Губы уже болели. Он перехватил пальцы Мукуро, когда тот попытался коснуться его плеча.   
В два быстрых движения Хибари спустил с себя лишнюю одежду. Еще в два - забрался на кровать и навис над Мукуро.  
Твердый, гладкий от латекса член терся о промежность Хибари. Мукуро медленно раскачивал бедра, глядя снизу вверх. Хибари снова пришлось сжать его запястья, хотя всего пару минут назад он казался таким послушным.

В сущности, Мукуро любил совсем простые вещи. Когда Хибари опускался на его член, он прижимал Мукуро к кровати не только своим весом. Он давил на него пламенем облака, без колец мелко рассеянным в воздухе. Оно распространялось вокруг, как подушка безопасности. И острое, больное чувство, с которым сквозь этот пласт проникало инстинктом созданное пламя тумана, было гораздо ярче его собственной, физической боли.  
Мукуро был весь напряжен - от ступней, упирающихся в матрас, до вскинутого подбородка, до задеревеневших запястий в руках Хибари. Мукуро весь стремился к нему - от мелких натужных толчков бедер до игл пламени, которое Хибари даже увидеть не мог, но чувствовал как раскаленный металл под кожей.  
Их игра в разоружение была таким же спектаклем, как добрая мафия Савады, как сотрудничество, как ненависть. Они могли убить друг друга в любую секунду и все равно этого не делали.

\- Хочешь, перевернемся? - спросил Хибари, подначивая. Портить все в последний момент было частью традиции. Но Мукуро - с запрокинутой головой, зажмуренными глазами, губами, закушенными до крови - только дернул плечом:  
\- Позже, - выговорил он, тяжело дыша.  
Тогда Хибари наклонился и поцеловал его еще раз. Член потерся о живот Мукуро, и это слабое ощущение стало началом пульсирующего, долгого оргазма, тяжелого, как приливная волна.  
Мукуро трогал что-то в его душе, и своему отклику Хибари не мог дать подходящего названия. Он боялся позволить ему больше, чем позволял сейчас, но, принимая правила игры, Мукуро не предупреждал, когда решит их нарушить.  
Хибари продолжал двигаться по инерции, смаргивая остатки наваждения с каплями пота на ресницах, и Мукуро, которому удалось все-таки освободить руки, вцепился в его бедра, насаживая на себя ровными, сильными движениями.  
Хибари успел увидеть все - от момента, когда мучительно исказилось лицо Мукуро, принявшего на себя новый вес пламени облака, до того, как он длинно выдохнул и медленно раскрыл глаза.

Без перчаток кольца на пальцах Мукуро легко прокручивались. То, что с глазом, Хибари надел ему на средний палец. С камнем - на безымянный.  
\- До встречи? - спросил он, тоже поднимаясь.  
Мукуро удержал его, перехватив ладонь.  
\- Мы же не закончили. Недавно. - Спиной Мукуро сделал шаг к дверному проему.   
\- Туда же? - уточнил Хибари. И в ответ услышал уже не впервые за последнее время:  
\- Да. Мороженое или жизнь?


End file.
